


Drv2/Drv3 sfw and nsfw headcanons

by Everterosa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everterosa/pseuds/Everterosa
Summary: A series of Danganronpa boys headcanons for the soul
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	1. Hajime Hinata Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I used to DESPISE hajime but he grew on me :3 Anyways I hope you enjoy his headcanons!

Hajime Hinata

\- He cares about you A TON but he's bad at showing it

\- Sorta awkward when you're alone together but he gains confidence as you get to know him

\- CUDDLE MONSTER; he could spend all day holding you and snuggling

\- Hajime likes your hair a LOT but he isn't sure why

\- He'll let you lay in his lap while he plays with your hair

\- You feeling safe is his top priority. He'll often check in with you to make sure you're happy and your needs are met

-Hajime is dirty minded but he's not the most confident in himself

\- He's mostly a dom but he needs reassurance

\- Once he gets it he's pretty vanilla but will adapt to what you like

\- 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑚𝑜𝑎𝑛𝑠

\- He possibly touches himself to the thought of you a little too often (he feels guilty afterwards even though you gave him permission)

\- He LOVES sexting. Especially when he gets a picture of you. The little bastard locks his door and hold a phone in one hand and his cock in the other

\- He will literally leave you on read while he touches himself for a good 2 mins and then text back after he cums cause when he sees a nude u send he has to touch AT THAT MOMENT


	2. Nagito Komaeda Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never really been a nagito simp but i'm not gonna lie he is very hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw

Nagito Komaeda

\- Not shy, but he doesn't know how to process your feelings

\- He needs to be told he's worth being with you

\- Every touch you share is SO important and valuable

\- He holds you like he may lose you

\- He likes sharing everything; Food, his t-shirts, secrets, etc

\- If he sees you wearing his T shirt and your underwear he is DECEASED

\- Nagito is a switch who lives to serve

\- If he's domming he wants you to feel good and will give you so much praise

\- If he's subby he'll 𝑚𝑜𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑔𝑎𝑠𝑝 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑧𝑦 and tell you how good he feels, on top of being a good boy during foreplay

\- Kinky, but not too much. He's okay with tying up, slapping, (maybe even some degrading) and choking

\- HE LOVES TO BE CHOKED WHEN HES SUBBY!1!1!1! Something about you having control of his body and mind makes him go crazy

\- He could be licking your shoes and begging one day, and the next he could be pulling your hair and pounding into you ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎ 

\- Aftercare with Nagito is always so peaceful whether he's caring for you or if it's the other way around

\- Tell him he did well PLEASE


	3. Kazuichi Souda Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS MF

Kazuichi Souda

\- Kaz thinks you are GORGEOUS. He honestly can't keep his eyes off you wherever you two go. Your looks are partially why you have such an advantage over him when it comes to teasing.

\- He could talk for hours about mechanic stuff and none of it would make sense, but he appreciates that you listen regardless 

\- He hates homework but loves studying with you. Especially when you play the game where he gets a kiss on the cheek/nose/forehead for every answer he gets right

\- He's not actually much of a tease at all, and gets pretty blushy for anything you do, but he likes to act like a big macho man who gets hella puss

\- Squishes your hands and finger pads while humming off tune when he's bored

\- Kaz will put chocolate milk in a coffee cup to look mature in front of you

\- He's a horny mf, but honestly he's mostly a sub

\- He gets off to the thought of you at his mercy but in reality (although he won't admit it) he really likes when you dog him

\- He likes overstim, and praise (some rly kinky shit on rare occasions)

\- Literally if you simply look at him a certain way he'll get all horny and then one of you has to take care of him 

\- He gets jealous every once in a while, which is when he usually doms you to "Make sure you know you're all his" even though it's pretty much to make himself feel better.


	4. Gundham Tanaka Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gundham is my fav character in DRV2 I hope I do him justice

Gundham Tanaka

\- Gundham isn't sure how relationships work, but it gives you both leeway to make something that works perfectly for the both of you

\- He wasn't great with physical contact at first, but as you got closer he first held your hand, then hugged, then cuddled, then-

\- You both love animals a great deal, so you spend some days helping him out and being taught new things

\- Gundham has long hair so he lets you style it all funky while he reluctantly snacks on grapes and watches tv with you (he actually loves it very much but of course he'll pretend he's grumpy)

\- Makes cute little noises when he sleeps, and if you move away from him during that time his nose will scrunch up like a bunny

\- He let's you see him without his contacts and drawn on scar. You both simply don't talk about how they're both fake. A common understanding that no words should be exchanged on it. He's very cute without his scar and contacts, even though he doesn't believe you when you say it

\- Gundham is mostly a dom, but definitely can be subby

\- He's a pretty kinky guy; pet play, praise, degradation, overstim, bondage, dacryphilia, spanking, orgasm control, etc.

\- Ghundy is a big ass 5'11 dude, brace yourself (HES ROUGH unless you're having romantic segs)

\- He can turn subby if you tease him and baby him a bit

\- As he gets close to cumming he has a habit of saying he loves you over and over, or saying that you're all his over and over

\- Perhaps it's the animal studies going to his brain, but he is very territorial, and takes out his jealousy on you in the bedroom (in a good way, like claiming you)


End file.
